


Chemistry Arrangement

by Chiesa_1507



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiesa_1507/pseuds/Chiesa_1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Chemistry teacher has decided to come out with an exclusive seating arrangement just for Chemistry. Inoo Kei and Nakajima Yuto are both shocked by the seating arrangement. They are just awkward with each other and now they have to sit beside each other all thanks to that teacher. Will they have their own Chemistry lessons during Chemistry ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That stupid Nakajima-sensei ! Why did he put me beside Nakajima-kun ?! Why did he even come out with his own seating arrangement when our homeroom teacher already made one ?! I know that they share the same family name but just to clear things up, Nakajima-sensei and the Nakajima-kun beside me are not related at all. They just happened to share the same family name.

“Inoo-chan, what’s that ?” Nakajima-kun asked me while pointing to something inside my clear hard file after Chemistry has ended. It is a hand cream that I bought online recently with a really nice scent. Because my hands are quite dry recently, I’ve been bringing the hand cream to school as well.

“You mean the hand cream ? I bought it online recently. You want to try ? It has this really nice scent that makes me addicted.” I asked Nakajima-kun if he wanted to try it and I took the hand cream out of my clear file. He took it and used some.

“It smells really good but why are you using it in school ? I mean, most of the classrooms have air conditioning.” Nakajima-kun said while sniffing his hands. He is not a bad person but I just feel awkward around him.

“There’s construction around our school and the dust is causing the air to be really dry. My hands feel so dry and rough because of that. It is not like I’m bringing the hand cream to school to use it as a lubricant for sex.” I answered. I know I'm being random by talking about sex but a lot of people are looking at me with those eyes full of lust just because I have a girly face.

“I didn’t even say anything about that rumour yet. Do you really have to clarify before people ask you for more details ?” Nakajima-kun asked. I was just being random talking about sex but somehow I guess it will link to that rumour. Rumours about me having sex in school. The rumour started spreading because of Kitayama-senpai. Just a few days ago, he came back to help out for the band concert and when we were keeping the instrument, he fell down on top on me. That stupid Kitayama-senpai just have to lose his sense of balance at that timing and at that place. And well, I hate people asking the obvious.

“I just hate people asking me so much questions. Well Takaki-kun and Dai-chan are coming back here already.” I said while pointing towards Takaki-kun and Dai-chan who are walking towards our seats. Or rather, their original seats.

"Then I will go back to my seat now. I'm looking forward to the next Chemistry lesson." Nakajima-kun said. I thought that he always hated Chemistry just like me. So why is he looking forward to the next lesson ?

************

“Takaki-kun~ I don’t like sitting next to Nakajima-kun~ I prefer to sit with you since you are fun to be with.” I whined to Takaki-kun although I know that Dai-chan will get angry at me later since Dai-chan is in love with Takaki-kun. Takaki-kun always joke around with me so I really like being with him. At least he don’t question me like how others do.

“Kei-chan~ Have you done your Chemistry homework ? It was supposed to be due yesterday. I know you are busy with your part-time jobs and you hate Chemistry but please do your homework.” Dai-chan said to me while grinning. I got a feeling that he is angry but I really hate doing Chemistry. Maybe I will drop Chemistry and study only Biology. Dai-chan is like my mother in school although he is so much cuter and smaller than me.

“Fine… I will do it but Dai-chan, please help me with the Chemistry homework.” Dai-chan always make sure that I do all my homework so that I won't get punished by the teachers. There was once I was punished by the previous Chemistry teacher and Dai-chan thought it was unfair because I was absent from school and my books were under the table in class. Even if I was told about it and someone took photos of the question and send to me, the teacher would assume that I copied it. Ever since then. Dai-chan always helped me with my homework whenever I missed lessons or don’t understand what the teacher taught. Just that Dai-chan can't help me with Biology. Cause he is taking Physics.

“Yuya, can you sit at Kei-chan’s place for today ? Since now is lunch time, it is better to hurry up and finish the homework before Nakajima-sensei ask for it.” Dai-chan asked Takaki-kun to move to my seat which is at the middle of the classroom. Takaki-kun didn’t reply Dai-chan. He took his stuff and move to my seat as told by Dai-chan. Dai-chan started giggling because Takaki-kun looked cute when he is moving while sulking.

************

“Kei-chan, you actually know how to do the homework but why is your score for Chemistry... Just so bad ?” Dai-chan asked me after we’ve finished the homework. It wasn’t much. Just ten questions.

“That’s because Dai-chan is helping me that’s why I know how to do.” I answered and thanked Dai-chan before going back to my seat and get Takaki-kun to move back to his place with Dai-chan.

************

"Inoo-chan, can I change seats with you for English ?" Nakajima-kun asked me while I'm arranging the things under my table neatly since I'm looking for my English textbook.

"There's an empty seat beside me so you can use that." I answered. Everyone sit in pairs but our class has forty-one people so one person have to sit alone. I'm the one that has to sit alone.

"But Yamada-kun is sitting beside you during English lessons." Nakajima-kun responded. Yama-chan always sit beside me during English because Chii-chan will be sitting beside Dai-chan in front of me. Our sitting arrangement is complicated. Everyone is always changing their seats except for Chemistry since Nakajima-sensei is strict about the seating arrangement. Though we do have a fix seat each that we sit at during days where we are lazy to move.

"Then you can sit at my seat with Yama-chan. I will move over to sit with Yabu-kun." I told Nakajima-kun and started moving the things I need for English to his seat.

"Thank you, Inoo-chan." Nakajima-kun thanked me and gave me his bright smile. I kind of like his smile. I want to be closer to him. Somehow, I’m just really attracted to his smile right now. I’m kind of tempted to kiss his lips. I have to control myself and look forward to the next Chemistry lesson.  



	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Dai-chan, Takaki-kun." I greeted the two of them.

"Good morning, Kei-chan." Dai-chan responded while looking depressed. Takaki-kun is just remaining silent. Did something happened ? Takaki-kun look so scary…

“Dai-chan, did something happened to Takaki-kun ?” I whispered to Dai-chan while Takaki-kun is moving to Yabu-kun and just focusing on playing his game on his phone.

“I have no idea… Chinen confessed to me and Yuya happened to come in at that time and after that he is like that… But it is not really a confession since Chinen only said ‘I love’ to me. His sentence is not complete. ” Dai-chan answered while looking worried. Is he worried about what Takaki-kun thinks about him and Chii-chan or the confession of Chii-chan ? It is pretty obvious why Takaki-kun is that angry. After all, Dai-chan is the only one that is allowed to call Takaki-kun by his name.

"Dai-chan, why not just confess to Takaki-kun ? I'm sure things will work out well." I suggested. It is pretty obvious that Takaki-kun is in love with Dai-chan. That's why he is angry since Chii-chan confessed. 

"But... What if he reject me ?" Dai-chan looked very worried and I hugged him. Dai-chan just look so cute when he is worried so I can't help but to hug that cute penguin. Somehow, Takaki-kun is glaring at me. Did he misunderstand us ?

"Well... Just do your best and confess." I said and went to my seat hurriedly. Takaki-kun is giving out a negative and scary aura today.

************

"Inoo-chan, do you still have the hand cream you used yesterday ?" Nakajima-kun asked me as we start unpacking our stuff that we are using for Chemistry.

"Yup. You want to use it ?" I asked him as I took out the hand cream. He nodded and I passed the hand cream over to him.

"It smells really nice~ Thank you, Kei." Nakajima-kun exclaimed. Somehow I have the urge to hug him and... He called me by my name for the very first time. What should I do ?!

"Welcome, Nakajima-kun." I responded. I can't bring myself to call him 'Yuto-kun' since maybe he called me 'Kei' by accident. 

"You know, you can just call me 'Yuto' or you don't like me calling you with your name ?" Nakajima-kun asked. So he didn't call me by my name by mistake... I'm so happy although I don't know why.

"Then... Yuto-kun... Is that alright ?" I asked Nakajima-kun if he was fine with me calling him by his name. He didn't say anything but gave me a kiss on my hand.

"The hand cream still smell the best on your hand, Kei." Nakajima-kun said in a deep husky voice that is unlike his usual high and hyper voice. I can bet that I'm blushing as red as Yama-chan's beloved strawberries.

"Yuto-kun, can you please don't do that ? People will misunderstand." I don’t want him to be like Kitayama-senpai. It is honestly troublesome dealing with the rumours.

"Then just let them misunderstand." Yuto-kun said and grinned widely. I got a really bad feeling.

************

"Kei-chan, there's a guy called Nishii Yukito looking for you." Dai-chan told me as he passed me a can of coffee. Recently I'm starting to like drinking coffee. Must be due to Yuto-kun's influence.

"Who's he ?" I asked Dai-chan if he have any idea who this Nishii Yukito is.

"No idea~ But I heard that there is this cute first year that can be your rival in terms of beauty and randomness. Seeing the colour of his tie, he should be a first year. Maybe he is that first year that can be your rival." Dai-chan answered as he point towards the guy standing outside of the classroom. I don’t need any rival since I don’t care.

"Thank you, Dai-chan. I have no idea why a first year is looking for me but hopefully it is nothing bad..." I thanked Dai-chan and whispered the last part to myself as I walk towards the door. We are already third year students that are gonna graduate in half a year... There shouldn't be any reasons for the first year to come over...

************

"Are you Nishii Yukito ?" I asked the guy standing outside of my classroom. He nodded and blushed slightly. He is way too cute, just like Dai-chan. 

"Inoo-senpai ! I love you ! Please go out with me." Nishii confessed while bowing to me and handing me a letter. It must have took him a lot of courage to confess. Especially when same-sex relationship is not favorable in our school because of the stupid principle that no one met before. I guess I'll have to reject him. It is for his sake.

"Yuki-chan, I'm..." Before I finish my sentence, Yuto-kun came and kissed me on my lips. When I tried to push him away for air, he took the chance and intrude my cavern. He started sucking on my tongue as well. It feels nice but with Nishii Yukito staring, I have mixed feelings. I used all my strength and pushed Yuto-kun away and ran to the infirmary. I should ask Tome-sensei for advice since he is in a relationship with a guy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tome-sensei !" I shouted as I entered the infirmary. There's no one here but there's some suspicious noises coming from where the last bed is. The curtains are drawn so you can't really see who's there. I went to draw the curtains open and I saw someone unexpected kissing Tome-sensei. 

"I'm sorry... Yaotome-sensei, Yabu-kun." I apologised and close the curtain and left the infirmary. I went to the roof instead.

************

“WHY ARE PEOPLE CONFESSING TO ME AGAIN ?!” I shouted from the rooftop. I always come here when I’m feeling stressed.

“Kei-chan !” Dai-chan called for me.

“Please don’t embarrass yourself.” He continued.

“I am in love with someone so please stop all the love letter and confessions !” I continued shouting, ignoring what that stupid penguin said. Even though there's a rumour with Kitayama-senpai, people still approach me carelessly.

"Kei-chan, who are you in love with ?" Dai-chan asked me. Isn't it obvious that I like Nakajima Yuto ?!

"I won’t tell you !" I told Dai-chan and stomped back to the classroom. I want to hide somewhere...

"Wait, Kei-chan ! It is-" Dai-chan shouted but I didn't hear the last part. I'm sure it is nothing important if not he would have said it first.

************

"Nakajima-sensei !" I exclaimed. What is he doing here in our class again ?! I thought Chemistry is already over for the day ?!

"Everyone, go to the seats I assigned unless you want detention." Nakajima-sensei said and all he received as a response was just silence with a lot of shocked faces.

"Just settle down and I'll explain why I'm here instead of your History teacher." Nakajima-sensei said and started setting up his laptop.

“Okay, I’m here because… Kato-sensei ? He is away and he can’t afford to miss any History lessons with your class so we switched lessons. I forgot to tell you guys just now.” Nakajima-sensei explained after setting up his laptop. Why does he have to switch with Kato-sensei of all day today ?! It will be awkward…

“Kei, I’m sorry for the kiss just now.” Yuto-kun apologised. It is super awkward now ! Can I just kill Nakajima-sensei for making things awkward ?!

“Umm… Okay…” That was all I could respond and I just flip my textbook in a hurry because of the awkwardness. Damn it ! Can the lesson just end now ?!

************

“Inoo, stand. Read out the answers for the question three on page 42 of the workbook.” Why do Nakajima-sensei have to call me ?! I don’t even know a single question !

“Umm… Yuto-kun ! Lend me your work !” I stood up asked in a hurry softly and started panicking. I don’t want to copy the textbook ! He always ask the student to copy a chapter within an hour !

“Nakajima-sensei, Kei doesn’t understand the topic and I’m trying to help him so can I answer instead ?” Yuto-kun stood up and asked Nakajima-sensei. Hopefully I’m safe…

“Really ? Then Nakajima, you answer for now. Inoo, come to my office later. I’ll give you extra worksheets and some guidebooks that can help you.” Nakajima-sensei said gestured me to sit. Yuto-kun is really nice…

“Nakajima-sensei, I’m sorry but can you repeat the question ?” Yuto-kun asked him as he got distracted by me.

“Question three on page 42 of your workbook. Read the question too.” Nakajima-sensei answered and looked at Yuto-kun with promising eyes, wanting him to answer the question with the correct answer.

“The Statue of Liberty in New York is made from an iron frame covered with copper plates. In 2004, work had to be carried out to stop the iron frame from rusting away. The iron frame was rusting much faster than normal where it was in contact with the copper. Explain why copper in contact with iron causes the iron to rust faster than normal.”

“Iron, being more reactive than copper, ionizes more readily than copper. Hence, iron rusts faster than normal.” Yuto-kun read out the question followed by the answer. Why is it that he can answer the question but can never score well in exams and end up having to attend extra lessons during holidays ?

“Good. Nakajima, would you expect the copper in contact with iron to corrode faster or slower than normal ? Explain your answer.” Nakajima-sensei continued asking him. That’s why I hate Chemistry. He will keep asking and never let you go.

“Since iron ionizes more readily than copper, iron provides sacrificial protection to copper. Hence, the copper will corrode slower than normal.” I didn’t know that Yuto-kun actually pay this much attention since I always see him talking to some other people during lessons.

“Great. Sit down.” Nakajima-sensei asked Yuto-kun to sit down and just right, the bell rang.

“I’ll continue the rest in the next lesson. Inoo, come to my office when school ends.” Nakajima-sensei said and left… And I hate being alone with him…

“Kei, I’ll go with you.” Yuto-kun offered. Is my face showing how much I hate being near Nakajima-sensei ?

“Kei-chan, I’ll go with you. I have something to ask Nakajima-sensei anyway.” Dai-chan saved me from being alone with Yuto-kun… I’ll need to buy Dai-chan some pocky…

“Alright, let’s go together after the last lesson.” I made plans with Dai-chan before Yuto-kun could join. Somehow, because of that one kiss, the atmosphere between us is just… Awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kei-chan, do you actually like Nakajima ?” Dai-chan asked me while we are on our way to Nakajima-sensei's office.

"How about you ? What's going on between you and Takaki-kun recently ?" I asked Dai-chan. They obviously like each other...

"Yuya... I told him how I feel and... We decided to keep our relationship as it is until our entrance exams are over." Dai-chan answered. That's right, this year is our final year in high school... Even if I like him, it will end before we even start.

"I see... I guess I will keep my relationship with him just the way it is for now too..." I told Dai-chan and sighed. Even if we start, it will only last a few months at most...

"Well, I'll wait for you outside. Go and look for Nakajima-sensei." Dai-chan said when we reached his office. I don’t want to be near that teacher though...

************

"Nakajima-sensei." I called after entering his office and found no one but a pile of books and a note on top.

"Inoo, all these books are for you. Take it home and read it or do it. Don't need to return them to me and there are still a few more books that are good for people that can't memorize. I'll give them to you tomorrow after I get it from the store. -Nakajima-sensei." I read the note and then looked at the pile of books. How can I carry them back home by myself and read it all ?! Plus all the books must be expensive for sure…

“Dai-chan, can you help me ?” I asked Dai-chan as I opened the door and showed him the note.

“Is Nakajima-sensei crazy ?! How do you carry all the books home ?! There’s like twenty books here and each one is about two hundred to five hundred pages thick !” Ari-chan exclaimed while looking at the pile of books on the table.

“That’s why there are quite a number of people dropping to combined science… Nakajima-sensei is just weird.” The stress of being under Nakajima-sensei is just too much for some people to handle although he is nice.

"But how should we carry them back ? I can't carry more than seven since they are heavy and I'm sure with your strength, you can't carry more than five… Since you are weak." Dai-chan said and started thinking of methods to help me. I wonder if Dai-chan is insulting me.

"Let's bring them back to class first and slowly bring them back home. For today, I'll carry some back and the last part is not needed." I told Dai-chan and tried to carry all of it back to class. Dai-chan helped me carry half of it too. It is tough, carrying ten books that is more than two hundred pages each...

************

"Yuto-kun ? Why are you still here with Takaki-kun ?" I asked when I saw Yuto-kun talking with Takaki-kun and their expression is just so serious. I almost dropped the books and it is really too heavy for me.

"We are just talking about some important things. Kei, what are you going to do with all those books ?" Yuto-kun asked and carried some for me before I really drop them on the floor.

"Nakajima-sensei gave them to me." I answered without looking at him. Remembering about the kiss and the conversation I had with Dai-chan just now is making me scared. I don't want to be too close and end up getting depressed when we graduate.

"I'll help you to carry them back. Arioka-kun, thank you for your help." Yuto-kun offered and thanked Dai-chan before taking the books from Dai-chan. 

"Carrying fifteen books by yourself is just impossible." I commented. I appreciate the kind thoughts but still, I just don't want to be near him.

"I said I'll carry them but I didn't say that I'll carry on the way home. I can just drive you back home since I got a license and a car." Yuto-kun responded and showed me his car keys.

"Arioka-kun and Takaki-kun, do you want me to drive you back home as well ?" Yuto-kun asked. He is really kind~ No wonder he is popular but no one has confessed to him.

"Are you sure ? My house is the opposite direction from Daiki and Inoo-chan." Takaki-kun asked, afraid that he is causing inconvenience to Yuto-kun.

"Yup, since I live the opposite direction as well but you have to help me carry some of the books to the car.” I take back my words. Yuto-kun have conditions for being kind to someone. But wait, how did he know where we live ?! I guess he have his own methods since he is one of the influential people in the school.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yuto-kun, isn’t this car super expensive ?! It is a Nissan Elgrand for goodness sake !” I exclaimed. I knew that Yuto-kun is rich but I never know that he is that rich.

"I borrowed my family car since I was almost late for school this morning." Yuto-kun explained while putting the books at the back and Takaki-kun did the same. His family must be super rich to get a Nissan Elgrand for family usage only...

"Just get into the car now. Takaki-kun, do you mind if I drive Kei back home first ?" Yuto-kun asked while opening the door for me. He is a gentleman.

"Sure, we can have some manly talk between us after Inoo-chan and Daiki is home." Takaki-kun said and smirked. It must some erotic talk for sure, knowing Takaki-kun.

"Let’s just hurry and go back home…” I said disappointedly while sitting at the front seat. I wanted to spend more time with Yuto-kun so it would have been better if he sent Takaki-kun home first…

“Alright, my dearest Kei.” Yuto-kun said and closed the door for me. I wonder when will I be able to be with him alone…

************

“Actually I’ve been thinking about this for quite some time. How did the both of you felt when Nakajima-sensei put the two of you together, as if like he knows what’s happening ?” Dai-chan asked. Now that I think about it… Why would the teachers notice the weird atmosphere between me and Yuto-kun ?

"At first I'm shocked when he revealed the seating plan and I was reluctant to be near Kei because of all the rumours surrounding him and also because we are often paired together. But after being with him for so long, I felt that perhaps the plan isn't so bad." Yuto-kun answered Dai-chan first and smiled. ‘And also because we are often paired together’... So he remembered all the miscellaneous stuff...

"How about you, Kei-chan ?" Dai-chan nodded after hearing Yuto-kun's answer and continued to ask me. Takaki-kun is just listening to our conversation and smirking, as if like he is planning something.

"I... Felt awkward. We are often paired up together and after each time, the awkwardness increased so I don't really like the seating plan. Especially after the kayaking event last year... When we were told to write reflection, mine was a complete mess..." Why does Dai-chan always ask this kind of questions ?! My face must be red like strawberries and tomatoes now !

"Doesn't that mean that you're just in love with Nakajima ? Plus, why would your reflection be a mess when it is full of your feeling towards Yuto-kun ?" Takaki-kun is asking me questions as well. That penguin and Takaki-kun is a perfect match since they always do this to me.

"I'm not ! And how did you know what I wrote for the reflection ?!" Damn it... If only I admitted that I'm in love with Yuto-kun then I would not have to worry so much...

"You just admitted that you wrote about Yuto-kun for your reflection~" Dai-chan teased. I want to strangle this penguin right now.

"Is that true, Kei ?" Yuto-kun asked me.

"No comments..." I looked down and avoided his question. I don't know if I should admit that I have feelings for him... It is just scary to think that we will be separated...

"Kei-chan, if you love Yuto-kun then you should just admit it. Yuto-kun, the truth is Kei-chan is afraid that he'll never see you again after graduation." Dai-chan exposed me. But I wasn't the only one feeling this way. Dai-chan is afraid of being separated from Takaki-kun as well.

"Ah ! We've reached. Yuto-kun, thank you for driving us back home. I can handle the books by myself." I quickly exclaimed, leaving them with no chances of questioning me. I tried to carry all the books by myself but I failed badly. Yuto-kun quickly carried some for me and hold me before I fall.

“Kei, be careful. If you need help, just tell me. I’ll be able to help you.” Yuto-kun whispered and brought all my books into my room together with Dai-chan and Takaki-kun. This is awkward… My room is a mess since all the books are all the floor… The shelf just isn’t enough…

“Kei, you’re interested in medical ?” Yuto-kun asked me while putting all the books on the floor, together with some of the other books there. Dai-chan just hurriedly went out with Takaki-kun. It is really awkward… Just us in my room…

“Yes… How about you ?” I asked Yuto-kun. Now that I think about it, I don’t really know anything about him except that fact that he is rich and have a younger brother.

“I’m interested in medical as well. I guess your interest explains all the books you have on the shelf. All the books that aren’t your interest are stacked nicely on the floor.” Yuto-kun said while pointing at my shelf. Now that he mentions it, all the books I bought related to Biology and medical are arranged nicely on the shelf but the unrelated ones are all on the floor.

“Umm… Do you want to stay for dinner ?” I summed up all my courage to ask Yuto-kun, hoping that he’ll accept my offer.

“No, thanks. I have to drive Takaki-kun back home and there’s something I need to do as well.” Yuto-kun rejected me kindly.

“Ah… Okay…” I didn’t force him to stay, of course. It is my fault for asking him on such a last minute basis. But… It would be nice if he stayed…


	6. Chapter 6

It has been weeks since he helped me… Recently… He isn’t being himself… Did I do something that has offended him ?

"Yuto-kun, can you help me call Dai-chan ?" I asked him kindly but he ignored me. What is wrong with him recently ?

"Takaki-kun, can you help me call Dai-chan ?" I asked Takaki-kun instead.

"Daiki, Inoo-chan is calling you." Takaki-kun called Dai-chan and pointed towards me.

"Dai-chan, do you have an extra pen ?" I asked Dai-chan since I left everything in class the previous day and Chemistry practical just have to be the first lesson for today.

"Pass it to Inoo-chan." Dai-chan took a pen out of his pencil case and passed the pen to Yuto-kun. Yuto-kun passed it to Takaki-kun and told him to pass it to me but he refused, saying that Dai-chan passed to him so he should pass to me.

"Thanks..." I said softly when Yuto-kun passed me the pen and our hands accidentally touched. I blushed while he gave me a disgusted look and Takaki-kun whacked him.

************

"Nakajima-sensei !" Various groups are calling for him since all groups are having problems with the data logger.

"Inoo, fill in the date. I don't like seeing blanks." Nakajima-sensei walked passed my group and saw the date is not written yet.

"Yuto-kun, what is the date today ?" I asked Yuto-kun softly and perhaps he didn't hear me since he is busy figuring out how to use the data logger as well.

"Today is 18 July." Shimekake interrupted. I feel like killing him ! I want to talk to Yuto-kun so I asked him since he has been ignoring me recently.

"Thanks, Shimekake. Although your help wasn't needed..." I thanked Shimekake and mumbled the last part. I feel like killing him for interrupting. There goes my chance to talk to Yuto-kun.

************

"Nakajima-sensei !" Chinen called and Nakajima-sensei came to us.

"Sensei, the data logger is not working." Chinen told him and Nakajima-sensei took the data logger.

"It is working perfectly fine." Nakajima-sensei said and there's just ten more minutes before the bell ring.

"Nakajima-sensei, can't we just use the thermometer ? What's with the data logger anyway ? Although the technology is advanced, thermometer is still better than the data logger." I asked Nakajima-sensei and he started laughing. This is the first time seeing him laugh so much but I'm being serious over here.

"Inoo-chan, you are still doing ? My group is already done." Dai-chan came and looked at the progress of my group. We still don't know how to use the data logger and I have not even touched it yet since I was busy preparing the apparatus.

"Arioka, teach them then." Nakajima-sensei said and went off. What the hell is this ?! A Chemistry teacher that doesn't know how to use a data logger ?!

"Ah... Sorry~ Your data logger doesn't seem to be working." Dai-chan said and went back to his group.

"Takaki-kun, can you help us ?" Chinen asked while still trying to figure out how to use the data logger.

"I'll help you instead !" Yama-chan exclaimed and came over immediately. How I wish Yuto-kun will help me like how Yama-chan is helping Chinen now... Why is he avoiding me in the first place ?

"Chinen, that's so nice~" Maybe I said it a little too loud that Yama-chan accidentally dropped the data logger.

"I-Inoo-chan, wh-what are you ta-talking about ?" Chinen blushed and stuttered. He look so adorable now, like a cute little squirrel.

"Nothing~ Last long~" I told Yamada and Chinen. They just blushed and nodded slightly, not wanting others to know about their relationship. I would be lying if I said that I’m aren’t envious of them. I am envious of them because I too, wish to be like them with Nakajima Yuto.


	7. Chapter 7

"Inoo, move over to sit beside Morita." Nakajima-sensei suddenly said since Yuto-kun is sitting beside Okamoto recently, leaving me all alone.

"Alright..." I agreed reluctantly and packed my things, prepared to move over to sit beside Morita. This is depressing...

"Nakajima Yuto ! How dare you make Inoo-senpai show such a sad expression !" Yuki-chan shouted when he walked past our classroom. He is exaggerating. Yuto-kun isn’t the cause… I’m just depressed that I have to sit beside Morita… Even though I would prefer being alone...

“Nishii ! Don’t shout and get back to your class !” Nakajima-sensei went out and lectured Yuki-chan. The whole class just started gossiping about me and Yuki-chan. We are just seniors and juniors, nothing weird between us yet people always like to assume.

“Let’s just continue with the lessons and Nakajima, stop talking to Okamoto or I’ll throw you out of the class.” Nakajima-sensei warned Yuto-kun. This is so boring~ I want to sleep. Chemistry lessons are just so boring.

“Inoo-kun, are you really that bored with me ?” Morita asked. I don’t feel like replying him… This sucks… I’m gonna sleep…

“Inoo-kun~” Morita called me again. He is annoying me somehow.

“What do you want ?” I asked him sternly. He is really getting on my nerves. I don’t want to sit beside anyone but now I’m sitting beside him and not only that, he is disturbing me. Can’t he sense the I-want-to-be-alone aura that I’m emitting now ?!

“Nothing… I just wanted to talk to you.” This type of person is the type I hate the most. Annoying, act like he knows everything type. Just like Nakajima Yuto. Urgh ! Thinking about Nakajima Yuto is just pissing me off !

"Inoo Kei, focus. I don't want Morita to die because of your bad mood." Nakajima-sensei called out to me. Am I really emitting an aura that wants to kill ? I just want to be alone because of that Nakajima Yuto.

"I'm sorry." I apologised and rolled my eyes. It is all because of Morita Myuto.

"Yuto, isn't Inoo-kun totally staring at you ?" Okamoto asked Yuto-kun while looking at me. I sent death glares to him but Yuto-kun turned around.

"As I thought, Kei is cute." WHAT THE FU- Wait... Huh ?! Did he just said that I'm cute ?! THAT NAKAJIMA YUTO ! He need to stop making my heart beat like this !

"He is so cute~ Knowing that I'm looking at him then turning around to avoid me. That blushing face of his when he heard me saying that he is cute is even cuter." Yuto-kun continued. Gosh, I can't stay here anymore !

"Nakajima-sensei, can I go to the infirmary ? I'm not feeling well." I raised my hand and asked when Nakajima-sensei saw me. He sighed and nodded me to go. I bet he rather let me miss the lesson and continue to fail my Chemistry exams than having Morita die from stress.

"Nakajima, bring Inoo to the infirmary." Nakajima-sensei instructed Yuto-kun. I'm going to the infirmary just to avoid him and now you're putting him with me again. Why can't Nakajima-sensei read the atmosphere ?!

"Yes, Nakajima-sensei." Yuto-kun said and came to me to carry me on his back. This is so embarrassing ! Without any warning he carried me like a princess ! I'm not a girl ! I don't have boobs ! I’m… Just isn’t the one he would want to be with...

"Wait, Yu-"

"Just shut up and let me carry you.” Yuto-kun said with a stern voice and I’m shocked. I thought he would never talk to me with that kind of voice ever again after we started sitting next to each other ?! He is really driving me nuts…

************

“I’m going back to class now.” Yuto-kun put me onto the bed gently and turned around, wanting to leave but I stopped him. I have no idea what is going on with me but I can’t help but to grabbed his uniform and stop him. I stood up and gave him a kiss. Just a light kiss on the lips.

“Goodbye… See you again soon.” I said before letting go of his uniform. I know that after today, we’ll never talk to each other again. We’ll go back to those days where there’s no communication at all.

“Yea… Talk to you later.” Yuto-kun said before leaving. It hurts… I can’t help but to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

“Inoo-senpai, congratulations on graduating.”

“Yuki-chan… Thank you.” Today is finally our graduation ceremony. Some of us have already took the exams and gotten the results but there's still some waiting for the results. Somehow, I managed to make through the last three months and passed the exams for Keio University, under the School of Medicine.

“I’m sorry that I’m not Nakajima-senpai.” Yuki-chan apologised and I gave him the bewildered look.

“You’re still looking at Nakajima-senpai even now. Though it must be painful for you to look at him, being surrounded by girls… Just because today is the last day, somehow all the girls got the courage to confess to him. Although he shot them down one by one.” Yuki-chan mentioned and I can only feel apologetic to him. Even though he is standing in front of me now, all I can think of now is actually Yuto-kun. It hurts a lot…

“Yukito, I’m sorry. Even though today is the last day, I’m still being like this…” I wonder if he realised it… That for the first time, I’ve called him by his first name instead of just ‘Yuki-chan’.

“Inoo-senpai ! Please don’t apologise. The more you apologise, the more I feel the distance between us. At least… Let me be closer to you than before. But I’m glad that you called me ‘Yukito’.” Ah… He did realise it. Yuto-kun… I wonder how many confession did he got and did anyone get accepted…

“Inoo-senpai, I think I’ll get going first. There’s a celebration for the seniors in my club so I have to go. You’re also popular like Nakajima-senpai so… Please be on guard. Oh, I’ll do my best and get into Keio’s School of Medicine so please wait for me.”

“Uwah… You said it so seriously that I can’t reject or even bring myself to laugh.” Even though I said that, I still find the Yuki-chan that said that cute and laughed.

“But you still did…” Yuki-chan pouted.

“Well, let me have an apology gift for that.” Yuki-chan added and he gave me a shock. He kissed me. It was just an innocent kiss but it shocked me a lot. His lips... It felt different from Yuto-kun's...

“Umm… Inoo Kei-senpai… I’ve liked you for a very long time ! Is it possible for me to get your contact number and meet you once in a while ?”

"Inoo-senpai, I'll get going." Yuki-chan gave me a pat on my back and left me alone with this girl. Crap, it has been a long time since I last received a confession. How do I go about rejecting them ?

"Kei-senpai, I'm sorry for not introducing myself first... I'm Yoshioka Mayumi from first year, class B. I... The reason I like Kei-senpai is because you're my ideal type !" First name basis... I guess I'll just say whatever that comes to my mind.

"I'm sorry... But I have someone that is very important to me." I wonder with what kind of expression I'm saying this...

"Is that person... Nishii Yukito-kun ?"

"Sorry... I saw the kiss just now and thought if it is the Kei-senpai now then I'm able to confess. Because the atmosphere just now... It makes you more approachable compared to before. The Kei-senpai before was really scary..."

"It's okay... But the person important to me... It isn't Nishii Yukito. It is someone else although my feelings are completely one sided. I'm sorry for not being able to return your feelings but thank you for liking someone like me."

"Senpai... If it is alright with you... Can I have your second button ?" My second button... I ripped it off from my uniform and gave it a long stare.

"Sorry but I can't give you the second button... Though the other buttons are perfectly alright." The second button is for someone special. I know it isn't something a guy should care about but there's only one second button and a lot of other buttons.

"Then... I would like to have it."

"Here you go." I kept the second button in the pocket of my pants and ripped off another button from my jacket for her. In addition, I hugged her. I know it is wrong of me to give her hope but... For the last time, I would like to touch the one I love most. That's why from her perspectives, I'm doing this.

"Kei-senpai... Thank you very much. I hope that you'll be happy with your important someone." Her name... I should at least remember her name… Mayumi... Mayumi hugged me tightly as well and cried on me while wishing me to be happy. It is hard... I... To Yuto-kun... It is impossible.

“Mayumi… Find someone that will love you as much as you love him.” I whispered into her ears. Although I said it to her, it is more like saying it to someone to remind myself.

“Yup… Kei-senpai… I really loved you.” Mayumi said for the final time before she left. I sat down under the cherry blossom tree, still seeing Yuto-kun being surrounded by girls. The breeze feels nice. It feels like all my thoughts are being blown away… Today… Will be the last day that I’ll ever see Nakajima Yuto.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey !"

"Dai-chan, what took you so long ?!" I was getting annoyed waiting for Dai-chan at the cafe near Keio University. Today is our entrance ceremony and somehow it is unexpected for us to be in the same university. Dai-chan wanted to go to Waseda University with Takaki-kun but somehow, Takaki-kun chose Keio. There are a lot of people from our class that chose Waseda and Meiji. Of course, the exceptional ones went to Tokyo University.

"Urgh... Guess I'll see that face of yours for another four more years." Takaki-kun grimaced when he saw me.

"Well, I'm just kidding. Daiki, latte for you ?" Takaki-kun asked Dai-chan what he wants to drink. This couple really makes me so envy~ Dai-chan nodded and Takaki-kun went to order their share of drinks.

"Still, I'm glad that the two of you got together immediately after graduation. Because just half a year ago, someone was telling me that they wish to remain the way they are. I was worried that if the two of you remain the same, you'll never get together. Since feelings will fade." Feelings will fade... As if that is really true... If not, why are my feelings for him still here ?

"Inoo-chan, feelings can get stronger as well. When we were trying to remain the status quota, we discovered that not seeing each other hurts. I mean, we do see each other in school everyday but what I'm trying to say is that there's no security. We aren't in a relationship, we can't freely express how we feel towards each other openly. There are times where I really want to push him down and just give him a kiss. It hurts so much to the point where I really want to be with him and I can't live without him. That's how we ended up being together now."

"It is really great seeing the two of you being a really sweet couple. I wonder how Yama-chan and Chinen are doing now. The two of them are pretty cute and sweet as well. Chinen went to Tokyo University and Yama-chan went to Waseda, right ?" I know practically everyone's whereabouts except for him. Everyone but Nakajima Yuto.

"They are doing fine. They started living together last month and you know, their family is rich and Chinen is on scholarship so they have more than enough to spend. Yama-chan's family bought a car for Yama-chan and Chinen's family bought the apartment for them." Dai-chan told me. I didn't know that they started living together. All I knew was that no matter how tough their relationship is, the two of them will make it work. Yama-chan and Chinen is unstoppable and inseparable.

"Speaking of living together... Aren't you and Takaki-kun living together as well ?" I remember the two of them talked about living together to save rent and also to have more time together. Renting an apartment is better than staying in the dormitory. At least there's no rules to abide to.

"We are still looking for an apartment. We can't really find a nice apartment that has a large bathroom." Takaki-kun returned with a three drinks. What does a big bathroom have to do with looking for an apartment near school ?! Well… Knowing Takaki it must be for those activities...

"One for you. I just ordered the same as Dai-chan for you. As an apology for making you wait just now." He said as he took one of it and placed it in front of me before sitting down. He passed another to Dai-chan and steal a kiss. They are so mushy ! Though it is cute.

"Thanks for the treat." I said and took the drink he placed in front of me. Takaki-kun is kind to only Dai-chan and people around him. Whereas, that person... He is kind to everyone that you can't differentiate who is special to him and who is not.

"Well, don't you plan to contact Yuto ?" Takaki-kun asked. It sure is awkward, asking about someone that I'll never ever see again.

"Yuya, stop !" Dai-chan hissed. Yes, hearing his name from their mouth does hurt a little but there's nothing I can do about it. That day when we graduate... I cried to Dai-chan and I'm sure he wanted to respect my privacy so he didn't tell Takaki-kun.

"Dai-chan, I'm okay. It is not that I don't plan to contact him but I just can't. I can't endure that cold treatment of his ever again. Yuto-kun is really precious to me but... I don't want to see him." I'm not a masochist. I'm a human. My feelings will be hurt if I see him.

"So if I didn't chase after you, you won't bother looking for me ? Even now, you still hate me ?" This voice coming from my back... There's no way I won't recognise the owner of it. I know who's voice it is but... I'm not prepared to see him.

"Inoo-chan, Yuya and I will go first. Sorry for not telling you." Dai-chan said and got up together with Takaki-kun. The meaning behind 'sorry for not telling you'... Was it because he knew that this person behind me is in the same university ?

"Dai-chan…”

“I’m really sorry.” Yuto-kun whispered into my ears.

“Let’s go somewhere where we can have some privacy…” He added on and dragged me out of the cafe. Everyone is staring at us. I can no longer keep my emotions in check anymore. I mean, he is exactly who I hoped to see yet hoped not to see...

************

"So... Is it alright if I still called you 'Kei' ? Or would you prefer me to call you by your family name ?"

"Whichever is fine... As long as you're satisfied." Crap, my reply still sounds like I'm deeply in love with him…

“Then… Kei. Kei, will you… Forgive me for my cold attitude towards you ? I mean… I was flustered that everyone knows of my feelings for you… I kind of hate that… I didn’t want everyone to have a bad image of you so… I thought that avoiding you was the best thing to do… Anyway, I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“No… It’s okay now… I don’t feel anything towards you anyway…” Crap, I really want to cry. I didn’t know he felt that way towards me. But… We are in university now and discrimination will be even worse than before. It is not like we are protected by the teachers still…

“Kei… Will you… Give me a chance to pursue you ? I won’t be so selfish as to confess to you immediately after finding you. You don’t have to give me a reply but I really hope that you’ll let me have you.”

“Idiot… After hearing such passionate confession, how can I reject you ? You don’t have to pursue me because from the start, I belong to you… If you want me to put it into actions then-” Before I can finish my sentence, Yuto pulled me and gave me a kiss. It is a nice way to start my university life. I can’t wait to be even closer to Yuto. That Yuto that is always indifferent towards me is finally in my arms...


End file.
